Roman Captive
by FairyFreak88
Summary: He loves her, but he can't. She's the enemy. She is his captive. She is Greek. But she is so beautiful and wonderful. Her occasional smile lights up his whole palace. Jason is the prince of Rome. He has to set an example. He cannot be falling for her. Jasper/Jiper, maybe some Percabeth, CaLeo, Frazel, etc.
1. Scene

**Jason**

Jason swung open the door of a small cottage and jumped forward. What he was doing, you might ask. Well, he was in a fight between Greeks and Romans. The Romans were raiding a Greek village. Jason saw a hooded man, jumped out, and grabbed the man's arms in an armlock. He then kicked the back of the man's knees and they fell to the ground. He flipped them over and sat on their stomach.

He was shocked to see that it was a woman. She was quite beautiful and he stared for just a moment. _She_ took advantage of that and decided to push him off, cut his stomach with a dagger, and run away. Jason tried to get up and chase after her, but the cut was painful and didn't allow him to. He got up slowly and walked to his base with a hand on his bloody stomach. The centurion saw Jason and his wound. Jason saw his look of disgust, but after he blinked once, it was gone.

"Come now, Jason, we must take you to the infirmary."

After some nurses tended his wound, he thought about the girl. She had wild brown hair, and didn't look completely European. She was very attractive. He shook his head. _She's the enemy, I won't get smitten or fall in love._

* * *

 **Piper**

Piper ran away from the man she just saw. She was nearly killed, but thankfully he was distracted by something. She ran to a safe place in the forest, away from all teh chaos. She ran inside and cleaned off her face. She recalled the earlier events. The man she saw had blonde hair and looked familiar. She felt like she had seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _I'm just delusional…_

The next morning, Piper got dressed in her usual clothing, that wasn't too flashy and was pretty camouflaged. She went out cautiously to collect berries. She made sure no one was around and weaved her way through the trees. Then she heard some shouting and she instinctively ducked and hid. She looked around the bush she was hiding behind, and ahead she saw some people celebrating. _Romans,_ she thought. And she also sees _him_. He's dressed with fine clothing and standing next to a man with special armor. They were both facing away towards a crowd of soldiers. Piper assumed he was the centurion. It was he who shouted and he congratulated the men on their winning of the fight and they start celebrating. She inches closer to get a better view, but she doesn't notice the stick on the floor. She spits out a few curse words and gets up. Thankfully, no one notices. She turns around to leave, and is standing face to face with the man.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He inquired.

Instead of answering, Piper pushes him and runs away only to get about two feet away, when he grabs her wrist and looks straight into her eyes.

 _Oh Zeus._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, my fellow PJO and HoO fans! This is my first fanfiction and I'm still rocky with how to use fanfiction. That's all! Please R &R! ****Peace out**

 **~FairyFreak88**


	2. Taken

**Hello guys! Thanks for reading! Thank you to Socially Awkward Taco for helping with my new summary! I hope you enjoy my story! :D**

* * *

 **Piper**

Piper tried desperately to get away, but failed. The man had an iron grip on her arm, and it was definitely going to have a bruise. If possible, he gripped her arm even tighter. She cried out in pain.

 _Bad idea._

Some of the men noticed her high pitched cry, including the general. He looked at the man and said, "Well done, Jason, you've got yourself a pitiful servant girl." He laughed heartily and looked a bit drunk. _So his name is Jason,_ she thought.

"Hey, _Jason,_ why don't you let me go, and we forget about each other?" I asked pleadingly.

He laughed. "Not a chance I'd let my prize run away."

* * *

 **Jason**

 _This girl was wild._ Jason decided that after a ride to the palace with her in the carriage. The girl had sat away and crossed her arms.

"So, I never caught your name. Why don't you tell me what it is, darling?" Jason asked her, trying to break the silence that hung over them.

She slapped him on the word darling and he yelped. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Some guards jumped to his protection. Jason held up an arm and they sat back down hesitantly. She was seething with anger.

"I am not your _darling_ ," she hissed, "and I sure as Hades am not telling you my name, you bastard."

 _Wow, she needs to calm down._ Jason thought, with his cheek still stinging from the slap. They didn't talk after that on the ride.

* * *

Later on, the girl was sent to Jason's room to apologize to him after her actions were reported. Jason was to decide if she was to be banished or have a second chance.

"I'm sorry about my earlier actions. Is there any way to make up what I've done, your majesty?" She muttered.

This was Jason's chance. "Tell me your name."

She looked up at him, and he noticed her eyes changed colors, going from red to purple, then to green. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but she was nothing more than a mere servant. He sighed quietly as he knew that his fate was to marry a decided princess and no less. There was something mysterious about this girl that he wanted to find out.

Her voice shook him from his thoughts. "Piper," she replied quietly.

"What was that? Speak up now."

"PIPER, you deaf man!" She shouted, then she asked, "Are we done here?"

Jason walked up to her, and touched her shoulder. She glared at him, but it was harder to look scary when he was standing up. He was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than her. He twirled her hair around his fingers and whispered into her ears in a weird way, "Piper, how about you be my _special_ maid?"

She stepped back, turned around, and ran out of the room, but not before Jason caught the scared look on her face.

 _Oh Pluto, why did I just do that?_ Jason thought as he made his way back to his sofa. He doomed his chance with _Piper_ , even worse than it was, he thought miserably.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said in the last chapter, I'm still new to fanfiction, and I don't know all the features, so yeah... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace out!**

 **~FairyFreak88**


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3- Jealousy**

 **I forgot disclaimers last time and before, so here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the PJO or HoO stories, too bad Mr. Ricky already took them.**

* * *

 **Piper**

Piper was lead to the servant's quarters in the, oh, so wonderful palace, where Romans ruled, and Greek people, well, they were scum to those high, mighty Romans. Piper had to hold back to not go on a rampage for fear that the other guards would come to arrest her, maybe throw her in some disgusting dungeon, which was sure to be filled with Graecus scum. Romans had no respect whatsoever for anyone foreign. Piper was forced into a room with other women and children.

She sat along the edge of the rug on the floor as she tried to find anyone she knew. She scanned the crowd with her eyes. She noticed a few familiar faces here and there, but no one she was close to.

Figures, Dad always told me to make friends. Piper turned kind of, well, completely, antisocial the day that her father, Tristan McLean, and her best friend, Annabeth, had disappeared.

That day, Piper was 9 years old, and Annabeth was 10. She went out to find things with them, when they heard a crash and her father ran to survey what happened. He didn't come back, but she heard a yell, so she and Annabeth ran. She didn't notice that Annabeth wasn't there anymore until she got back to the hut. She had sat down and cried the whole day.

Piper brought her knees to her chest and surveyed the area. There were women and "children," which was including anyone pretty much under 16, which meant lots of the boys would be out by next year, by the looks of it. She noticed a little girl, about 10, having her "doll," which was more like pieces of cloth and string tied together, being taken by 2 older girls, who were about 2 or 3 years younger than Piper.

Piper wanted to help, but didn't really want to make a scene. Then again, there weren't many people who cared anyway, so she got up slowly and walked up the girls.

"Hey! You girls! Don't be mean and give the doll back!"

The girls ignored her and kept teasing the girl about being a baby. Piper grabbed on to one of the girl's wrists with the doll and held it down. She plucked the "doll" from her fingers.

"Our situation is already bad enough, don't go trying to make it hell for other children." Piper scolded them. They rolled their eyes at Piper.

"Don't give that sass. You guys want to be human Hades, do it to me." Piper was still holding the girl's wrist. "Don't be a crappy cowa-"

Piper was interrupted by a Spanish-looking boy, who was about her age.

"That's my little sister right there." He nodded towards the girl whose wrist she was holding. The girl looked confused at first, and then nodded quickly. "I don't appreciate my family being att-"

"I'm the attacker here?! These girls were being bitches to that little girl right there. Before you go and lecture me on MY BEHAVIOR, WATCH THESE LITTLE-"

Then Piper noticed things. People were watching her, and the boy looked nothing like the 12 or 13 year olds. She hadn't given the doll back. She was causing a scene and cursing in front of a crowd of lots of women, most likely mothers, and children.

She flushed deep red, handed the doll back to the little girl, and let go of the 13-year-old girl. She grabbed the Spanish boy by the shirt and dragged him to the corner. He burst out laughing.

"What the Hades?"

"I-" he started giggling, "do not," more giggles, "even know those girls," He laughed.

Piper decided he was scrawny enough to be slapped "lightly" on the head to make him shut up.

"Feisty!"

Another slap would be good, maybe not so lightly.

"Ah! OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The boy was holding on his cheek which was stinging. He frowned at her. She rolled her eyes in return. Boys are always the same. Piper thought. Same old, same old.

"First a deaf man, now another one who can hear, but acts pretty deaf." She muttered under her breath. He stuck his hand out, surprising Piper.

"I'm Leo," He stated. She shook his hand and decided not to tell him her name. She turned around and walked away, but he put his hand around her shoulder and walked along. She groaned inwardly and pushed him off, but he persisted. Ugh.

* * *

 **Jason**

Jason felt good when she pushed the Spanish boy off. But then, as quick as she pushed him off, he put his arm back.

Jason growled. Stupid Leo. Stop flirting, and leave my girl alone.

He smiled a little when she continued to push his skinny arm off. He turned around, thinking he didn't need to fend off any little admirers.

And then he heard it. Her light tinkling laugh. He turned around once again, seething with anger. And there Jason saw him acting all funny and nice. Well, he wasn't going to let his secret so-called best friend get away with this. She was laughing, now with her arms around Leo's shoulders. How in Hades did he get her to laugh so quickly? Only the gods will know.

Uh oh. She noticed him staring at her as he was leaning pretty far. Trying to get away was no use, and she was poking Leo and pointing.

He did what came to mind. He walked straight into the room and made an announcement.

"All teenage boys over 14 must be taken early. By the order of the Prince."

Leo's and Piper's eyes widened immediately, as did everyone else's, including Jason himself. Oh gods, Jason thought. Piper was going to kill him now.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about all the cursing, but it is rated T, so you should have been ready... Peace out!**

 **~FairyFreak88**


	4. Rage and Pain

**Chapter 4- Anger and Hurt**

 **Piper**

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Piper screamed. "STUPID! TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING FROM EVERYONE!"

Piper was held back by two guards. They both had black hair and dark eyes, but one looked Asian and the other was Italian, maybe something else, too. They grabbed on to her arms, but she was so furious and slapped them both.

"What in Tartarus?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Piper marched up to Jason and grabbed the front of his toga. Jason could see the hate in her eyes.

"You just _love_ being a cruel idiot, don't you? My mother is a _goddess_! The gods have been busy and she hasn't heard yet! Mother doesn't care, Father is gone, and so is Annabeth! Probably taken by your stupid _Romans_! Now, you are also taking my newfound friend! I-" She shook in misery, "I HATE YOU!"

Piper burst into tears and ran out of the servants' quarters. Piper ran as fast as she could and bumped into a maid. All she saw was blonde curly hair and she muttered a quick "sorry," then continued. Piper saw guards coming towards her, so she leaped out of a window on the second floor into a forest area.

* * *

 **Jason**

"Stop!" Jason yelled. _Too late._ He saw her leap out the window. That was not going to be good, considering that they were on the second level. Jason told the guards that it didn't matter because she was a mere servant girl. They nodded and walked back to their posts.

A maid with blonde hair came running up. She put her hands on her knees and stopped to catch her breath.

"Who was *huff* that?" She asked.

Jason said simply, "Piper."

The girl's eyes widened. She frantically looked out the window.

"Piper!" She shouted out the window. "Oh gods, no. It can't be. After all these years, I thought she didn't make it back home!"

"Who are you, and how do you know Piper?" Jason inquired.

The maid told her name, Annabeth, and explained her story. Jason's eye widened as he remembered Piper yelling about how she lost her father and _Annabeth_.

"We have to get down there, and you are coming with me."

* * *

Annabeth reached the outskirt of the palace first. Jason heard her cry out. He drew his sword and creeped slowly to where she was standing. No one was there, except for Annabeth. She was turned away from him and was crying. He walked around and his heart nearly stopped.

There was Piper, a bloodied mess. Her legs were turned at weird angles and her left arm was broken. There was blood pooled around her. Her head had a large cut from her neck to the top of her left cheek.

"I- I don't get it. She shouldn't be this hurt. She only fell from the second floor. Ma- Maybe a broken leg and a scratch, but not _this_." He stammered on his words. _This is all my fault._ _Maybe if I hadn't wanted to prove that I was worthy and_ -

"There's a tree above us, and she jumped pretty far." Jason looked up, and saw that she was right. There _was_ a tree, which explained the cut on her face, and Jason noticed that they were more than 10 meters away from the palace walls. He looked back down on Piper's bloody, yet still beautiful face. How he wanted to kiss her, how he wished it was like in those stories he'd heard as a child from the caretakers.

No kiss was going to wake her up though. Those were all stupid fairy tales. He felt a tear rolling down his cheeks, then another, and another. He just started crying over this servant that he barely knew.

 _You can save her. Love is powerful. Wake my daughter up._ The wind seemed to be calling to him. Then it dawned on him. Love. Goddess. Daughter. Aphrodite.

 _Piper's mother was Aphrodite._

He leaned towards Piper and took her face in his right hand, and took her back with his left. He put his forehead on her scratched up one until they…

 **A/N: I'm evil! MWAHAHAAAA! Don't worry though. I will be updating soon. As you have read, I added Annabeth (I think Jason forgot!). I think I will add some Percabeth scenes soon, maybe! Please R &R this story! Constructive criticism encouraged and same with praise ;P! Love ya guys!**

 **~FairyFreak88**


	5. Forget

**Author's Note: Hello there, my lovelies! You can all have cookies for reading mt fanfic! (::) (::) Thank you so much to all those who gave such awesome reviews! Especially Socially Awkward Taco, you have review on every chapter and also given me an awesome summary, so 3 blue cookies ;) (::) (::) (::)! Well now you continue reading!**

 **Chapter 5- Forget**

 **Jason**

A shoe hit his head.

"What do you think you are doing with my friend?!" Annabeth asked, looking a bit angry.

"I, uh, heard it in the, er, wind?" Annabeth glared at him taking Piper from his arms. Jason mentally kicked himself. _Annabeth wouldn't believe that, you stupid head._

"Uh, what?" Annabeth looked at him like he was mental.

Jason hadn't realized he said that out loud. Boy, was he acting stupid today.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing out here?"

Jason turned around and saw one of his guards, Harry, looking at him.

"Uhh… We were just looking at this hurt servant, who was _accidentally_ bumped out of the window." Jason explained with a calm expression.

Harry looked at Piper and sucked in a breath. He walked over and put his head over her heart. He barely heard a heartbeat and let out a feminine whimper. He turned his head quickly to see if the other two noticed. Unfortunately, they did. Jason made a small laugh, but Annabeth looked at Harry suspiciously.

They brought Piper to the infirmary, at least Annabeth did. Jason was "not to be seen bringing a maid to the infirmary," or in other words, he probably didn't want to be embarrassed.

"Stupid princes and their egos these days." Annabeth muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was laying on her bed, reading a book, which she learned somehow, even though she was dyslexic. The book was about Greek myths and mythology.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in!" The door opened. Annabeth glanced up and saw Harry, the guard from earlier. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, not trusting the strange man.

"Uh, hullo, my name is Hazel." _Harry_ replied in girlish voice. He removed his helmet and revealed long, wild, dark hair and dark skin. And _he_ was a _she._ Annabeth gasped. She only looked to be around 13, but was tall for her age.

"You know that if they catch you, you will be in _big_ trouble!" Annabeth exclaimed. Hazel seemed to suddenly think that her boots were quite interesting.

"Hazel, I don't want you to get in trou- "

Of course, at that moment, Jason decided to walk in. He saw Hazel, had a double-take, and gasped dramatically. "Harry!"

Annabeth face palmed and rolled her eyes.

"Jason, you can't tell anyo- "

"Guards! Harry's gone crazy! HE's a SHE!" Jason yelled. Hazel tried to run off, but not before Frank and Nico came in to the room. Frank looked right at Hazel and flinched when she shot him a glare. Nico stared at her with his mouth open.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" Nico asked, managing to close his mouth.

Hazel took this moment to escape and Frank ran after her, while Nico just stood there.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again, worried about Hazel and annoyed at Jason for calling the guards. She wanted to go for Hazel, but she needed to confront Jason first. Finally, Nico decided to go after Hazel, too.

"WHY IN TARTARUS WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT?!" Annabeth roared. Jason winced and touched his ears.

"Weeeeellll, I needed to tell you something, but I guess not…" Jason looked down and Annabeth kicked his shin. "OW, GODS, FINE! PIPER WOKE UP! OW!"

Annabeth raced down the stairs of the palace to the infirmary with Jason hot on her trail. Annabeth saw Piper looking out a window. She couldn't wait to speak to her.

 **Jason**

"Piper!" He yelled towards her. "Piper!"

Piper turned around towards him, but then a strange look with a bit of confusion mixed in crossed her face. She looked towards Annabeth and a smile grew across her face.

"Annie!" Piper cried. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

She tried to get up and jump over, but as she got off the bed, she collapsed and crumpled to the floors. Jason ran worriedly over to get her. As he grabbed her hand, she looked up at him and blushed. She tried to stand up, but once again fell. So Jason, once again, grabbed her, this time by the waist. Her face turned totally red. Piper was acting weird. Even thought they had known each other for less than a week, Jason knew she would slap him by now.

"I, uh, do, er, I- *cough*- uh, know you?" Piper asked, stuttering. Jason's eyes widened in shock. He put his hand over Piper's forehead, only causing her to flush a deeper red, if possible.

"Piper, it's me, Jason, you know, the one you don't, uh, like?" Piper shook her head, the blush leaving her face slowly.

"Who are you?" Piper questioned, looking totally innocent. Jason's eye twitched, annoyed, but he realized that _Maybe this is my chance. She doesn't hate me anymore, might as well make the best of it._

"I am prince of Rome, and your, uh, best friend!" Jason exclaimed, thinking he would have a chance. _But wait, if she lost her memory, how does she know Annabeth?_

"Piper, what do you last remember?" Annabeth asked, apparently thinking the same exact thing. Piper closed her eyes and leaned back. She stayed still and eventually, Annabeth and I started to leave, when she jumped up.

"I know! I was just about to make a list for stuff I needed, like the special berries from the forest and the ivy leaves," she replied, "And I was going to make a potion of some sort, but I forget for what I wanted. Oh well! How did I end up here?" She looked around confused. "And why are we in Rome, we are enemies, not that _I_ hate them. Oh yes, and Mother visited me about an hour before. That's all I remember, guys."

 **Piper**

Piper was confused as to why she was here. She saw Annie, whom she hadn't seen for years now, and then when she runs over, she collapses, and gets caught by an amazingly stunning teen. His electric blue eyes looked so worried for her, as if they had some special connection. Then, when Piper tried to walk again, she fell _again_ , and the boy grabbed her _again_ , this time by the waist. After she asked and answered some questions, they boy, Jason, grinned and said that they were best friends. She could only nod.

Piper was lifted up bridal-style back to her cot, making her blush again. Annabeth rolled her eyes. walked over and gave her a big bear hug.

"I- *cough*- can- not- breathe… Annie…" Piper wheezed. It was Annabeth's turn to blush. She muttered a quick _sorry_ and then talked to catch up with Piper after all those years. Piper told her that somehow she got to meet the prince of Greece, named Percy and his frenemy Thalia, who had the same electrifying blue eyes as, uh, Jack or Jason or Jarvis or whatever. Annabeth told about how she was taken and became a maid, and after getting used to it, it wasn't too bad.

Little did they know that as they were talking about their past, someone was keeping close tabs on Miss Piper McLean.

 **A/N: So whaddja think? It was a long chapter for me, and since I introduced Percy, PercAbeth will come, maybe in a few chapters. Anyway, please R &R, tell me what you think, and follow! Peace out!**

 **~FairyFreak88**


	6. Past

**Chapter 6 - Past**

 **Jason**

After Annabeth had her little catch-up session with Piper, she went into Jason's room to "deliver some new bath salts."

She looked at Jason like he was crazy and a liar, and asked why Jason would tell Piper that they were best friends.

"Do you want me to tell her everything that happened? That she was so upset and mad? That she was so frustrated that she jumped out the window?" He asked, "That she hated me? Did you honestly think I was going to tell her? I don't want her to be unhappy and feel locked up." _And I think she's kinda cute, and maybe now we can have a small chance._

Jason didn't tell Annabeth that last part. He was pretty sure she would slap his face and tell Piper to stay away from him. That would not make it happen.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess you're right. Don't tell about suffering, don't tell her about sadness, okay? And don't tell her about anything bad between you. But don't go taking advantage of her unawareness. If you do," Annabeth threatened, "I _will_ make sure you do not speak again."

Jason gulped and nodded. He wasn't sure what she could do, but her menacing gray eyes warned him not to go against her.

She spun on her heel and walked towards the ornate double doors to his room. She opened the door, and turned her head one last time.

"Oh yeah, and your bath salts have mysteriously disappeared. She winked, gave him another glare, and walked out.

 _Wow. She is really scary_. Jason thought.

 **Unknown**

"I've got the info, boss," the person said, "All about little miss Piper McLean."

The boss grinned in an evil way. "What do you have about her, child?"

The person scowled at "child," but gave the info nonetheless.

"She hasn't been in a relationship in years, so no one's going to really care about our plan. She's unaware about Tristan." The boss winced.

"She's going to be a maid, but the prince, Jason," the being paused and hissed, "is faking as a best friend, most likely to take advantage, boss. There's also a blonde haired maid, supposedly her best friend from years ago, ma'am."

She smiled. "The maid, Annabeth, will not get in the way unless she finds out, but she won't. The prince, well, he's not a problem, he's actually part of the plan." The individual pursed his lips and frowned.

"But my lady-"

"My plan is for Piper to be 'happy,'" She said, "and the prince's heart may be a little broken along the way," The man grinned, "but I assure you that you will get what you want in end, young one."

"What shall I do next?" He asked.

"Just sit and watch, Leo, sit and watch." They both smiled simultaneously.

 **Piper**

Piper felt a strange sensation go through her. She shivered, but ignored it otherwise. She looked around the infirmary once again.

The same white walls, brown curtains, windows, beds, and torches stared back at her. So did some of the patients, along with one of the nurses. The patients were a mix of young men and women, and she noticed one girl who was wrapped in bandages and seemed to be trying to cover her face from the guards. One of the guards, an Asian looking one stared at her. Piper noticed something in his stare, something like pain and a little of something else. It looked like, hope? Piper stopped thinking about it and thought about the prince, Jason.

He was incredibly cute and seemed to care for her, for some reason. He actually seemed to worry for her. Piper shook her head and stopped thinking about it. The nurse who was staring at her earlier came over.

"How are you doing sweetie? Is your head feeling alright?" The nurse smiled a glowing smile and continued to ask her questions about her condition.

"Yes, ma'am, I am doing fine, thank you very much." Piper replied, looking at the nurse. The nurse was very beautiful with short, blonde, curly hair. She wore a small amount of makeup, but she still looked very nice.

"No need for 'ma'am' or anything, sweetie. I've noticed your boyfriend has come to check on you a lot. He seems like a kind boy." The lady sighed dreamily.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a newfound friend," Piper glanced at the door. "Speak of the devil."

Said blonde prince walked in the door, and noticing that Piper saw him, he gave a big grin.

"Hey Pipes!"

He walked over to her and asked her lots of questions.

"How do you feel? Have you gained your memories?" He looked a little concerned at that one. "Does your head hurt? Do you think you can go along in life now?"

Piper smiled. Jason seemed genuinely concerned and the nurse seemed to silently squeal at her and Jason's interactions.

"I'll just leave you guys to it then," the nurse said, giggling. She walked away, and Piper and Jason shared a glance.

"She kind of scares me," Piper admitted, "and yeah, I'm better now."

"Oh yes, I have also gotten my memory back." She glared at Jason, making him gulp and shiver. His eyes widened and his face turned bright red, his blond hair making him look even more red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so s- "

Piper burst out laughing. Jason looked confused.

"Piper, why are you laughing…?"

Piper couldn't help it. She burst out laughing again. Jason's confused face was so cute, and so was his apologetic face.

"I-*giggle* - didn't," Piper snorted, "regain my- hahaha- memory. But you should have seen your face." Piper giggled some more. Realization and relief covered his face and his face color toned down. He sighed. Piper squished his cheeks with her hands.

"Who's a cutie when he's confused, who's a little cutie?" Piper grinned as Jason blushed. As she was rubbing his cheeks, he shocked her on accident. She yelped.

"Bad Sparky! Bad!" Piper scolded. Then Piper realized something. She started suspiciously looking at Jason.

"Why were you so worried about me remembering about whatever happened?"

His face turned back to the bright red color and he bit his lip.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied. Piper frowned and narrowed her eyes, making Jason chuckle nervously.

"Did you, like, try something on me?" Piper asked, her eyes flickering to a dark green. Jason's face turned into a stuttering tomato at that point.

"No! I swear! In fact, I have a fiancée named Reyna!" Jason denied quickly. Piper's eyes slowly went back to a vivid green. Piper's frown came off quickly and she grinned, nudging the scarlet boy. She poked his pink cheeks and made him tell her all about his fiancée.

"Reyna is an amazing and strong woman. She is kind of fierce, but once you get to really know her, she is really caring and sweet. She has two dogs, Aurum and Argentum, who are always by her side to protect her," Jason paused, "but she would never need to be protected anyway. She always wears armor, like she is scared to be too vulnerable. She always has one long, dark braid going down her back, almost representing how neat and perfect she is."

Piper smiled. "I've met her before, I think. She used to live in my village, but was taken up to nobility when the orphanage found out that her mother was Queen Bellona and her father was the general Julian. They were separated at Reyna's birth. I hope your life with Reyna is nice. You really seem to love her."

Jason sighed and looked down. "That's the thing. I _do_ love her, but I see her as a sister. We've been friends for 2 years, and no matter how hard I try to love her, I always see her as my best friend or sister."

Piper's eyebrows furrowed. "Two years?" She looked confused. "For me, she only left 2 or 3 weeks ago."

 **Thalia**

Thalia paced around the bright palace room nervously. One of her friends, Piper, went missing when she went out to look for things for her "baby sister" Lacy. She was most likely taken by Romans, who had raided her village the night she went missing.

 _Rome_. Just the thought of it made her angry. Her father, the oh-so-high-and-mighty emperor, barely showed his face, and when he did, he didn't win the nicest father award. It was a wonder how her mom, Beryl Grace, an actress who was entertaining for a party, even got close enough to have not one, but _two_ children with him.

The other child was named Jason, name chosen by Jupiter, their father. Jason was a nice kid and all, but he never broke the rules. Punctual, perfect, and patient. Thalia would always break the rules, because she was never one for rules. Always compared to Jason, She wasn't meant to be a princess, yet moved through five palaces, now in Greece with her friend/enemy Percy Jackson, aka Kelp Head. Piper, Percy, and Thalia were best friends, Piper meeting them after she won a singing contest or something. Then Piper practically moved in with Thalia, but they shared some of the same taste, which was a relief.

A knock on the door interrupted Thalia's train of thought.

"Come in!" Thalia shouted. Percy walked in, his sea green eyes confused. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, making him look like he was going to fall asleep any moment.

"I've sent scouts to look for Piper and a few extra towards Rome," Percy reported tiredly. "I've asked people who got away from the Romans if they had seen her, but none did. I found Lacy crying next to Piper's bed in her cradle. Luckily, she wasn't taken."

Thalia sighed in relief at the news of Lacy, but was still worried about Piper. What if she became a slave? What if her spunk had gotten her killed?

"Percy, I have to go to Rome," Thalia said, shocking Percy as well as herself. "I am still a princess of Rome, and maybe I can convince Jason to help me get Piper out."

Percy looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt or attacked."

There was an unspoken thought he was implying. _Just like Piper._

Thalia snorted. "Me? Getting hurt? I trained for 5 years at different palaces with different styles. _With all due respect,_ Most High Majesty," Thalia rolled her eyes, "I think I can handle myself."

Percy gave his signature lopsided grin and nodded.

 **Piper**

Piper knew she was missing something. Well, yeah, two years of her memory. But she felt like she needed to check on something. She had a small tug at the back of her mind about a child or something… She just shrugged off the feeling.

 **Jason**

Jason was walking around the courtyard of the palace when he saw a rope with a weight on one end swing over the garden fence. It just so happened that Jason was standing right next to the fence.

The weight swung and hit him in the head. He yelped.

"What in the name of Pluto is going on?!

The weight was quite heavy and hit like a rogue horse.

Jason looked up as a girl with a hood jumped down and kicked him in the face.

"Gotcha! Aha! Don't make a noise or I'll slit your throat," a girl said, grabbing him and putting her knife on his neck for emphasis. "Take me to the royal family and I'll let you go."

"What are you- um- going to do with them?" Jason asked, nervously.

"Just torture them until they give back my friend," the girl grinned.

Jason gulped.

"Uhhmm…" Jason got nervous as the girl's dagger pressed deeper into his throat.

"I'll bring you to them," Jason groaned.

The girl smiled and loosened her grip on Jason a tiny bit, but that was all he needed. He pulled himself down quickly and kicked her legs out from under her.

"Aahh!" The girl fell down and her hood fell to reveal wild black hair with streaks of blue. Jason's eyes narrowed. He took a good look at the crazy girl so he would remember her in case she managed to escape. He stared into her bright blue eyes and something clicked. He gaped.

"Thalia?" "Jason?"


	7. Reunited

**Yes, I haven't updated this crappy fic in so long. I know this chapter is the shortest thing ever (actually 666 words** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so) but I really needed to write just to get back into this story. I haven't looked at this for so long so I don't really know if I made any plot holes in it. I'm sorry for how shitty my writing is and how shitty I am at updating I am, but what can I do?**

* * *

 **Jason**

"Thalia?" Jason widened his striking blue eyes. "What- How are you here? What even happened to you?"

Thalia frowned and ignored his question.

"Where's Piper? I know you idiots took her. Just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I'm holding back."

As if to prove her point, she suddenly grabbed Jason and put him in a chokehold. Jason started flailing his arms around. What did he do to deserve this?

"Okay! Okay! Geez, Thals, I know where she is."

Thalia released her arms and Jason took the opportunity to back away and catch his breath.

"Where is she? I need to find her! I swear to the gods if you guys laid a damn finger on her I'll- "

"She's in the infirmary."

Thalia choked on her spit. She spun around and glared at Jason.

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

Jason chuckled nervously and looked down.

Thalia screeched, "YOU DUMBASS!" and promptly headed towards the infirmary, like she hadn't left Rome for the past four years.

Jason worriedly chased after her. _Gods, she's still as crazy as ever._

He caught a flashed of her black hair as she rushed down to the right through the hallway. What was she going to do? Probably take Piper with her back to Greece after killing Jason.

Jason slowed down for a minute.

Thalia.

He didn't know how he felt about her sudden appearance. She just… left him to suffer the unreal expectations of Jupiter. She was one of his few, if not his only, real friends, and she just disappeared without a doubt in her mind, not even bothering to tell him or anyone else. He had been subjected to his father's non stop distasteful comments about his sister, and when Jason had tried to defend her, Jupiter promptly made him shut his mouth and made sure that he knew to not open it again.

And she'd come back. Not even to say a short "Hello" or "How are you?", but instead screams and threats with a dagger to his throat.

Jason supposed he deserved it, with his pompous ass. He knew he was a selfish man and had what some people only dreamed of having. He had his entire life set for him and he was still complaining about his life. He really was an idiot. He sighed.

Jason shook his head and started heading for Piper and Thalia.

* * *

 **Piper**

"Piper!"

Piper heard a familiar voice rush through the air as she was talking to Annabeth. _Thalia?_

A crazy black-haired woman rushed into the infirmary.

Piper smiled. Her _favorite_ crazy black-haired woman.

Thalia looked around the room furiously until she made eye contact with Piper. She stomped to the cot.

"What in Hades happened here?"

Annabeth turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the strange girl.

"I'm Annabeth. And you are?" Annabeth stuck a hand out at Thalia, waiting for a shake.

"Thalia," she replied, ignoring the hand. "What did you guys do to her?"

Piper grinned and waved her own hand in Thalia's face.

"Helloooo! Nice to see you again. I have no idea what happened because I lost my memories for the past two years apparently." How on Earth Piper could say that with the brightest smile on her face confused Annabeth to no end.

Thalia yelped.

"They drugged you?! I swear! Once I get my hands on that little son of a bitch I'll wring his ne- "

"No! Well, I don't think so. Oh, hi, uh, Jackson? Sorry, I can't really remember." Piper turned to look at the prince. He was pale and sweaty, staring at Thalia. He backed up an inch.

"It-It's Jason. And _no_ , we did not drug you, you j-just lost your memories." Jason stuttered under the heat of Thalia's glare. "We are great friends, right?"

Piper gave a small smile and a thumbs-up. Annabeth also turned on him with her piercing gray eyes. She looked at Thalia and whispered,

"There is a lot to explain."

* * *

 **Once again, I am so so so sorry for never updating. Even so, please rate and review and definitely tell me what I can do better (update and not rush lmao) but seriously please let me know how you feel. I'm trying to get back to writing again, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Maybe I should stick to oneshots from now on.**

 **I'll maybe try to write a fluffy oneshot for either HoO or Naruto because I need to write more.**

 **Bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
